Aqui te espero
by CaskettMyLove
Summary: En esta historia Castle está en coma y Beckett le esperará en el hospital Siempre, ¿Que pasara?...
1. Capítulo 1 Hospital

Rick había tenido un accidente, estaba en el hospital, en coma y allí estaba Kate, mirándolo sin poder contener las lágrimas, en ese momento solo se le pasaba por la cabeza aquel beso que se dieron hacía ya unos meses de eso y no se habían dicho lo que sentían, ni siquiera habían sacado el tema cuando el le dijo que estaba enamorado de alguien(era de ella), todos esos momentos que tuvo la oportunidad de decirle que le quería pero no lo hizo, ahora no era tiempo de pensar eso, se dijo para si misma y se sentó al lado de la cama de su escritos agarrándolo fuerte de la mano, con la esperanza de que este diera alguna señal de vida, o abriera los ojos.

Beckett estaba llorando, estaba sola en la habitación y había decidido quedarse allí hasta que despertara.

-Castle- le dijo con la voz temblorosa,-Lo siento, ya se que no me oyes y todo eso pero necesito que sepas esto. Te quiero y no me gustaría perderte, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y debería haberte dicho todo esto antes pero...dijo acercándose más a él y casi tan cerca que sus labios se pesaron en los del escritor y fue entonces cuando entraron Martha y Alexis y ella dejó un rato la sala para que estuvieran solos, pero se quedo justo en la puerta.

Beckett llamó a su amiga, su confidente, Lanie y le dijo lo que había pasado, Lanie fue hacia el hospital lo más pronto que pudo a consolar a su amiga, que ya sabía lo que sentía por el escritor desde hace ya tiempo.

Cuando Lanie llegó se encontró a Beckett sentada en el suelo y con la cabeza entre las rodillas, estaba temblado y no podía dejar de llorar, Lanie se agachó a su lado, le puso una mano en el hombro y cuando Beckett levantó la cabeza la abrazó.

-Beckett ¿Que a pasado?.le pregunto Lanie aún abrazándola, ella se separó y Beckett cogió aire para explicarle todo

-Esta tarde cuando salí de la comisaria, me llamó Alexis preguntando por su padre, ella no sabía donde estaba, y minutos más tarde recibí un mensaje de Martha diciendo que Rick estaba en el hospital y que estaba muy mal,-A Beckett volvió a temblarle la voz- Me dijo que estaban operandolo y que había perdido mucha sangre. Yo enseguida vine hacia aquí y...

Beckett se puso de pie y volvió a entrar a la habitación.


	2. Chapter 2 Aqui estoy

Capitulo 2: aquí estoy

Beckett volvió a entrar a la habitación y en ese momento Alexis y Martha se fueron a casa a descansar un poco, volverían a la mañana siguiente, Lanie entro para ver como estaba, se quedó allí unos minutos con su amiga y volvió a casa.

Beckett durmió en una silla justo al lado de la cama y agarrada de la mano de Rick, deseando ver sus preciosos ojos azules abrirlos de nuevo oír alguno de sus chistes.

-Recuperate pronto-Le dijo Beckett casi susurrando, y se acerco para darle un pequeño beso, era casi una caricia de sus labios contra los de el, y se quedo así por un momento, imaginando que en realidad solo dormía, disfruto de su olor por un instante y se volvió a sentar, empezó a acariciarle el pelo y dos lágrimas frías recorrieron sus mejillas y así, se quedo dormida mirando al escritor y acariciando lentamente su cabello.

El primer rayo de la mañana la despertó, se levantó y dijo-Buenos Días-Ella sabía que no podía oírle pero solo hablar con el, cuando Beckett volvió a sentarse cogió un libro, era su favorito y en la contraportada ponía -Richard Castle-

-¿Que te parece un poco de lectura?-dijo ella, y abrió el libro.

_Sus manos se agarraron y cada uno empezó a acercarse más al otro,_

_-Nikki-El Susurro_

_-Rook- susurro ella y como si se tratase de una película se besaron, era un beso tierno, suave, que ni el, ni ella olvidarían, cuando se separaron, él la agarro por la cintura, no pensaba dejarla marchar, ella lo agarró por la solapa de la camisa, y lo volvió a besar._

_Rook sacó su móvil y puso una canción lenta y empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música mientras le acariciaba el cuerpo._

* * *

**Espero que os guste, cuando lee Kate lo del libro es inventado, no sale en ningún libro**

**si queréis que despierte ya, o que sigan un rato más así, decídmelo. Mi twitter es TroyanaAlboran y si no por reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3 Sangre

Capitulo 3: Sangre

Cuando Kate acabó de leer noto como alguien le apretaba la mano, era Castle, ella se levanto de un salto, le dio un beso y empezó a acariciarle y llamarlo

-Hola Rick- decía ella sin obtener respuesta.

Salió corriendo de la habitación a buscar a una enfermera mientras llamaba a Alexis para avisarla.

Cuando llegó con Martha al hospital Beckett estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama escuchando al doctor que les explicaba:

-Este cambio que ha experimentado podría ser bueno, pero tenemos que hacerles algunas pruebas para comprobar que todo va bien.

* * *

Esa misma tarde se llevaron a Rick a hacerle un TAC, Kate estaba ms nerviosa que nunca y abrazada a Alexis consolándola porque estaba más nerviosa que ella, esperaron a los resultados.

El doctor llegó a la habitación y las tres se pusieron en pie.

Durante la prueba el paciente a sufrido un paro cardiaco, y está perdiendo mucha sangre, si no encontramos a alguien compatible, morirá

Cuando oyeron eso se derrumbaron y las tres empezaron a llorar.

Yo me ofrezco como donante-dijo Beckett con la voz aún temblorosa- Tengo su mismo grupo sanguíneo, y El doctor se giro hacia Martha y Alexis y La madre de Rick lo aprobó ya que sabía que Beckett iba a hacer lo que fuera por salvarle, ya conocía sus sentimientos

Beckett esta en quirófano que un tuvo colocado en su brazo que transmitía sangre al cuerpo del escritor, su corazón latía despacio y poco a poco fue recuperando su ritmo normal y su color en la piel.

Los médicos decidieron que ya estaba a salvo y le dijeron a ella que tendría que quedarse allí en reposo hasta que recuperara sus fuerzas de nuevo y se los llevaron a los dos a la misma habitación.


	4. Chapter 4 Despertando

Capitulo 4: Despertando

Kate seguía allí,en aquella habitación de hospital observando como el pecho de Rick subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración.

Ella tenia unas ganas locas de besarle y lo hizo al separarse de el casi con un susurro dijo-Te echo de menos-Y una lágrima cayo desde la mejilla de Kate a los labios del escritor, que los movió un poco a sentir la sensación de humedad, luego movió los párpados intentando abrir los ojos. Alexis y Martha se acercaron y le abrazaron,¡Había despertado! Martha y Alexis se separaron y Kate volvió a besarle, le abrazó muy fuerte pero este se aparto.

-¿Quien eres?-Preguntó el escritor, no te conozco.

-Kate se quedó de piedra, no se acordaba de ella, las palabras no le salían.

El medico explico que tenía amnesia y que había olvidado cinco años de su vida, por lo que a su familia si que la recordaba.

Una vez en la habitación Alexis le explicó a su padre quien era Kate, porque la había besado, pero no consiguió recordarla.

Kate había salido de la habitación llorando, cada lágrima que salia de sus ojos recorría sus mejillas como si fuera una carrera.

Kate mandó un mensaje a Lanie

_Tengo que hablar contigo, urgente_

_Nos vemos en mi casa_

Salió del hospital y fue a su casa, cuando llego Lanie estaba esperándola en la puerta.

-¿Que a pasado? Y le dio un abrazo al ver que no podía dejar e llorar.


	5. Chapter 5 Kate

Capitulo 5 Kate...

Kate abrió la puerta y ambas se sentaron el el suelo, apoyándose en el sofá, Beckett comenzó a decir

-Él se a despertado,-

.?Y por que estas así?- dijo Lanie sin dejarla continuar, pasa algo malo-

-Si dijo ella rompiendo de nuevo a llorar, Rick tiene amnesia, no se acuerda de mi- Y continuaba llorando.

Lanie la abrazó y le dijo que se tranquilizarla que en algunos casos los recuerdos vuelven...

En el hospital...

Martha llevaba una caja llena de cosas para intentar que Rick recordara algo, no le habían dado el alta.

Martha sacó un articulo de un periódico que hablaba de su primera novela, había una foto de Kate, Espo, Ryan, Lanie y el, y por supuesto el capitán Mongomery salía también.

También le pasó el primer libro que escribió basándose en Beckett y luego una foto en la que salían los dos solos el día del estreno del libro. Ella llevaba un vestido largo precioso, estaba guapísima.

-Me encantan sus ojos-dijo Rick pasando su dedo por encima de la foto, en el lado en que salía ella.

También le pasó fotos de fiestas...

Rick paso el dedo por encima de ella en una foto y algunos recuerdos aparecieron pero estaban algo borrosos- Kate...dijo casi susurrando.

Alexis en ese momento llamo a Beckett porque se había enterado de las palabras de su padre pero no cogió el teléfono.

-¿Qué hago?-Kate estaba muy preocupada y le pregunto a Lanie

-Habla con él- dijo ella, -pero... piensa primero lo que le quieres decir, que en estos momentos estará algo confuso y no debe recibir noticias muy fuertes, ya sabes. No le digas nada de lo que sientes hasta más adelante.

-Y...¿Que se supone que es lo que siento?-dijo Beckett

-Vamos Kate a lo mejor engañas a alguien, pero a mi no, te conozco bien y se cuando estás más feliz...y aquel día que os besasteis...

-¡¿Como sabes eso?!

-Kate aquel día que entrasteis los dos en el depósito teníais una sonrisa... y además no os mirasteis ni una vez...¿Por que no me lo dijiste?

-Por que te burlarías de mi, ya sabes las veces que le e dicho que era un creído y que ojala no me siguiera...pero en realidad estaba encantada.

Beckett volvió a recibir una llamada, esta vez de Rick pero no le cogió el teléfono, no estaba preparada para oír algo que no quería oír, pero ella no sabía que el había recordado algún momento vivido con ella, su nombre, su voz...


	6. Chapter 6 Te quiero

Capitulo 6. Te quiero

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Rick dijo su nombre en esa cama del hospital y hasta ya le habían dado el alta.

Rick no podía dejar de mirar una foto en la que salían los dos, sus recuerdos con ella, con los demás de la comisaria, con las personas a las que quería eran cada vez más claros.

En la otra mano tenía el móvil, esperaba la llamada de Kate o al menos tener valor para volver a llamarla él, quería contarle todo lo que había sentido al ver todos aquellos recuerdos, al oír las historias que ellos habían pasado que le contaba Alexis.

Se decidió a llamarla.

En el apartamento de Kate...

Kate y Lanie estaban juntas cuando sonó el teléfono, era Castle. Kate no estaba muy convencida de cogerlo pero Lanie le dijo que ya era hora de que hablaran y descolgó el teléfono

-Beckett- dijo

-Hola,-dijo el- necesito que nos veamos.

-Rick estas seguro,-ella estaba deseando poder abrazarlo...

-...Si, necesito que nos veamos y tengo que contarte algo importante, te paso a buscar dentro de 1 hora.

Y sin que ella pudiera responder Rick cortó la llamada

-¿Qué quería?- preguntó Lanie impacientada...

-Quiere que quedemos para hablar y dice que pasa a buscarme a las ocho.

-''Eso suena genial!-dijo Lanie

-Ya, pero y si lo que quiere decirme es que no me quiere recordar o algo peor...-Kate estaba asustada pues no sabía las intenciones de Rick

-Kate. Estoy segura de que no quiere eso, él estaba enamorado de ti antes del accidente y estoy segura de que cuando se acuerde de todo podréis empezar una nueva relación, si es lo que ambos queréis.

-Bueno...y que me pongo.

-Yo opto por este vestido, -dijo Lanie sacando del armario un vestido hermoso azul mar con la espalda descubierta u corto.

- seguro que te queda genial volvió a hablarle su amiga al ver la cara de Kate.

Ella no solía ponerse ese tipo de ropa pero decidió hacerlo, Lanie la ayudo a maquillarse de un estilo natural a elección de Kate y le hizo un pequeño recogido con dos mechones de delante cogidos atrás con horquillas. Los mechones los había puesto en forma de trenzas.

Cuando estuvo lista se levanto y al instante llamaron a la puerta, era él, Rick.

Kate abrió la puerta y lo único que este pudo decir fue Wow!

y ella sonrió.

Él la tomó de la mano y le dijo

-Kate que te parece un paseo, tengo algo importante que decirte.

-Genial

Los dos salieron y se sentaron en uno de los bancos de Central Park

-Kate,-empezó a hablar el aunque estaba un poco nervioso-La cogió de la mano y siguió, desde que me desperté hemos perdido contacto, y es normal, porque no te recordaba y ante tu reacción ,mi hija me lo contó todo... que estabas allí todos los días, me leías libros cantabas canciones que me gustaban incluso que me hicieron una transfusión de sangre y tu te ofreciste.

-Rick,-dijo ella aguantando las lágrimas

-Shhh- la cortó el- Dejame acabar. Mi madre trajo al hospital algunas cosas que tal vez me harían recordar y así fue, conseguí acordarme de algunos momentos que pasamos juntos y hay uno que me gustaría revivir ya que no lo recuerdo bien.

-Rick, me recuerdas- fue lo único que consiguió decir antes de que Rick le diera un dulce beso en los labios, esta se separó del escritor permaneciendo su nariz, su frente pegados a los de el y lo único que hozo fue esbozar una sonrisa y devolverle el beso, esta vez apasionado por el tiempo de espera.

En ese momento Rick consiguió recordar todo lo vivido con ella, hasta lo que sentía y a los dos se la paso lo mismo por la cabeza "Te quiero" pero ninguno se atrevió a decirlo, simplemente se quedaron abrazados, contemplado el cielo, las estrellas...

* * *

**Reviews;) Espero que os aya gustado, y si os gustaría que pasase algo me lo comentáis por aquí o por mi Twitter TroyanaAlboran si podéis decidle a mas personas que lo lean me haríais muy feliz;)))**


	7. Chapter 7 Sentimientos

Capitulo 7: Sentimientos

Rick y Kate después de estar un rato en silencio, abrazados, las piernas de Kate empezaron a enredarse con las del escritor y estaban cogidos de la mano, Rick quiso levantarse para ir a dar un paseo pero Kate tiró de él y no lo dejó levantarse, estaba muy a gusto así.

-No te marches,-dijo-Te e echado mucho de menos me encanta estar así contigo.

-Y a mi estar así contigo

.¿De verdad?

-Te lo prometo dijo Rick provocando que los ojos de Kate brillaran aun mas y se le sonrojaran las mejillas.

Ella se acerco hacia el escritor y le dio un dulce beso que se prolongó y se fue haciendo cada vez más deseoso por ambas partes, ahora si que se levantaron y fueron hacia el piso de Kate, Rick solo iba a acompañarla, aunque estaba deseando que pasara algo más.

Una vez en la puerta de Kate se despidieron con un beso, pero ella no tenía pensado acabar así la noche.

-Te quedas y tomamos una copa, tomas mucho de que hablar.

-Kate, me encantaría pero...

Ella empezó a mirarla haciéndole ojitos y poniendo cara de niña pequeña cuando quiere conseguir algo, luego se acercó y le mordió el labio inferior.

-Está bien Kate, me quedaré.

Ella sonrió de haber conseguido lo que quería, ambos pasaron a la sala y se sentaron en el sofá.

Tras estar varios minutos abrazados y sin hablar, cada uno pensando en el otro Rick rompió el silencio,

-Creo que dijiste algo sobre una copa-dijo Rick con una sonrisa pícara

-Sí, creo haber mencionado algo- digo Kate siguiéndole un poco el juego.

Kate se levantó y buscó algo para beber en la cocina, pero no encontro nada más que una botella media de tequila.

-Solo hay tequila, dijo Kate.

-Perfecto dijo Rick, si tienes limón y sal

-Voy a ver.

Al cabo de un rato Kate se acercó al sofá con una bandeja donde lo traía todo, sirvió los chupitos de tequila y cortó dos pequeñas rodajas de limón, se pusieron algo de sal en el dedo y..

-¿quien va primero?-dijo Kate

-Los dos juntos.

Ambos tomaron la sal de sus dedos a la vez, mordieron el limón y para terminar se bebieron la copa Rick sonrió al ver las muecas de Kate, que se acercó a él y le dijo vamos con otra?

Este dijo que si y volvieron a hacer lo mismo pero esta vez Rick le acerco a Kate su dedo en sal y luego el limón para que lo tomara, está acepto y luego bebió el tequila y volvió a hacer lo mismo pero ahora era Kate la que le acercaba su dedo con sal.

Cuando casi habían acabado con la botella, Kate se levantó y cogió a Castle de la mano arrastrándole hasta su dormitorio, lo empujó a la cama y ella se quitó su vestido, dejándolo caer al suelo y se fue hacia el quien se iba quitando la camisa, Kate se sentó sobre el y la desabrochó de un tirón, fue recorriendo cada parte del torso al descubierto del escritor y le fue desabrochando el pantalón, hasta quedar ambos en ropa interior. Kate se acercó a los labios del escritor y le besó, pero ya no era un beso dulce como el de antes, ahora era muy salvaje.

Rick le desabrochó el sujetador a Kate mientras ella le besaba por el cuello, los labios y el abdomen

Rick se giró bruscamente hasta dejar a Kate debajo de él, consiguió deshacerse de su sujetador por completo y acabaron acostándose.

Al terminar ambos sonrientes y con la respiración acelerada se quedaron dormidos, Kate sobre el hombro de Rick y ambos dijeron al unisono

-"Te quiero"

Kate se separó de Rick para pode mirarle a los ojos y Rick vio como las lágrimas recorrías sus mejillas desde sus hermosos ojos verdes que l volvían loco, la besó y volvió a decir

-Kate,Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.

Se volvieron a besar, y acto seguido se quedaron dormidos, Kate descansaba sobre el pecho de Rick y este la tenía agarrada de la cintura.

-Te he echado mucho de menos Rick- dijo Kate antes de dormirse por completo- y no pienso dejarte marchar.

-¿Lo prometes ?-dijo Rick

Kate se puso reja, no sabía que la estaba escuchando-Lo prometo- dijo dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Vale, yo también lo prometo- dijo Rick

-¿El qué?-Kate quería oírlo de sus labios

-Prometo que siempre estaré aquí, contigo, para lo que necesites, no quiero dejarte marchar tampoco.

Ahora que se habían sincerado un poco, porque todavía tenían que contarse miles de cosas de las que habría tiempo durmieron justos, abrazados y con las manos juntas, el la tenía pegado a su pecho, y sus manos reposaban en el vientre de Kate y a ella le encantaba estar así.

* * *

**La parte en la que beben los chupitos es de un libro de Nikki Heat(Por si alguno lo ha leído) **

**no sabía como hacerla y no quería que fuera una copia e intentado cambiarla un poco. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Reviews porfaa y recomendadla si queréis!**


	8. Chapter 8 ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Capitulo 8:¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Ese día Kate y Rick estaban en la cama, abrazados y ante el deslumbre de los primeros rayos rayos de sol que entraban por las ventanas de la habitación de Kate se despertaron. Kate se giró hacia el y quedaron mirándose a los ojos durante unos instantes en silencio, cada uno perdiéndose en la mirada del otro

-Buenos días, amor-dijo Rick con voz dormida todavía-¿Cómo as dormido?

-Buenos días -Kate se acerco y le dio un beso-Bien porque a sido a tu lado.

Kate se levantó y se apoyo en el cabecero de la cama y Castle hizo lo mismo, y en un momento en el que Kate se estiró Castle se fijó en que tenia un tatuaje en su cadera derecha, era muy pequeño, pero el lo pudo ver.

-Kate.¿Tienes un tatuaje?

-Si, te gusta.

-A ver-"Te esperaré, Siempre", cuando Castle lo leyó se le cayeron dos lágrimas que no pudo contener.

-Kate,...

-Castle,... se lo que me vas a preguntar, me lo hice cuando estabas en el hospital y me dijiste que no sabias quien era, cuando el doctor dijo que podía recordar, me quedo algo de esperanza de que pudiéramos estar así y decidí ponérmelo,

-Kate es un bellísimo gesto, me encanta...

-Sabes que es lo más importante, que ahora ya estamos "juntos" podría decirse y aunque tu sabes lo mucho que me cuesta decirlo, quiero que cada vez que mires el tatuaje recuerdes que te quiero

-Yo a ti también te quiero, Pero...dijo Castle bromeando, oficialmente no estamos saliendo,-Castle pudo ver la cara de enfado de Beckett que se decidía a hablar...-dejame acabar...dijo Castle- así que...Kate Beckett¿Quieres ser mi pareja, mi compañera?¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Ella se quedo asombrada ante esa pregunta, ambos sabían que se querían y se quedó pálida vio como Castle se puso un poco triste y agachó su cabeza

-Rick, este la miro y se quedaron un momento en silencio,Kate continuó hablando- Si quiero salir contigo.

Este se acerco a ella y le dio un beso lento y suave como muestra de su amor que luego obtuvo su respuesta pero de forma más intensa y salvaje y así empezaron a acariciarse suavemente, estaban desnudos e la noche anterior, Kate se fue tumbando en la cama y Castle quedó encima de ella, empezó por besarle el cuello, la boca, y fue bajando asta su obligo, el seguía besándola y con una mano sujetaba las de Kate encima de su cabeza Rick paró de golpe, se le ocurrió una idea genial ¡Guerra de Cosquillas! y empezó a hacerle cosquillas a lo que Kate empezó a gritar y a patalear

-Castlee! PARA jajajajajja! por favor, cosquillas no jajajajjajja

El se acerco y cuando se descuidó fue ella la que continuó con la guerra encima de el, Castle empezó a rodar y calleron los dos al suelo, Kate encima de el, y dijeron al unísono

-AUCH!

Estaban muy juntos Kate encima de Castle su nariz casi se rozaba con la de su escritor ya sentían la respiración y ambos se sonrieron y se dieron un largo beso y acabaron haciendo el amor en el suelo.

* * *

**Gracias por leer por favor Reviews y recomendad la historia si quereis, no es muy buena pero es la primera e ira mejorando, al igual que el tipo de escenas como el final(se me da mal escribir escenas de...) Para cualquier comentario, o si quereis que pase algo concreto mi twitter es TroyanaAlboran ¡Gracias!**


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9.

El teléfono de la detective sonó haciendo que se fuera despertando poco a poco, se dirigió a cogerlo pero alguien la cogió de la mano, la giro hacia ella y la beso

-Buenos días, hermosa

-Buenos días , amor- Kate se sonrojó y se giró hacia el teléfono que seguía sonando.

-Beckett- contestó levantándose de la cama

-...

-En seguida voy para allá Espo, nos vemos.

Cuando colgó el teléfono volvió a mirar hacia la cama y vio a Rick dormido y no pudo evitar sonreír, se quedo mirando un momento y cuando se dio cuenta, empezó a vestirse a toda prisa mientras lo llamaba, este se levantó y se sentó en la cama esperando a que esta se vistira.

-Vamos Castle- dijo ella, tenemos un caso.

-Ve tu, luego voy a la comisaría, tengo que hacer algo antes.

-Ahh- dijo ella acercándose hacia el- Y... puedo saber lo que es.

Beckett estaba muy cerca de su escritor su nariz y la de el estaban casi juntas y cada uno podía sentir la respiración del otro.

-No,-dijo el- es una sorpresa detective, te encantará, pero tendrás que esperar hasta esta noche.

- Joo, dijo ella apartándose y dejando a Rick con ganas del beso, entonces tu tendrás que esperar para tu beso también y salió de la habitación.

-Hasta luego amor dijo ella saliendo del apartamento.

Castle se dejo caer de nuevo en la cama y empezó a planearlo todo.

En la escena del crimen...

En la parte trasera de una discoteca, habían asesinado a una chica, Kate se acercó y le preguntó a los chicos

-¿Quien es?

-Es Carly Stand, de 22 años. Estuvo anoche en una fiesta aquí- dijo Ryan señalando la discoteca fue vista a las 11:25 por última vez.

-Hey Lanie ¿Qué tenemos?

-Una única herida de bala en los pulmones, no hay indicios de agresión sexual pero lo confirmaré con la autopsia.

-Hora de la muerte...

-Entre las 111:30 y las 12:00

En la comisaria

Los chicos empezaron a llenar la pizarra con los datos y Beckett llamó a los familiares cuando llegó alguien con un paquete preguntando por ella.

-¿Beckett?-Preguntó el mensajero

-Soy yo, pasa algo-dijo ella acercándose

-Tiene un paquete, por favor firma aquí

Cuando el repartidor se fue ella puso el paquete en su mesa y lo abrió, dentro había una caja de bombones y una rosa roja, también había una carta y ella no pudo evitar ponerse roja.

Dos horas mas tarde llegó Rick y se acerco a Beckett para saludarla con una sonrisa y ella se la devolvió y le susurró un gracias, aunque todo era anónimo sabía que había sido el.

Les faltaba poco para cerrar el caso ya que las cámaras grabaron a alguien en el callejón con Carly y estaban discutiendo.

Mientras lo traían para interrogarlo Castle preparó dos cafés, uno para Kate y otro para el,en el de ella había un corazón, lo miro con una sonrisa y luego miro a Rick.

Ya le habían interrogado pero no colaboraba hasta que al final dijo la verdad, el no fue pero dio el chivatazo de quien había sido y fueron a por el.

Horas más tarde...

Rick y Kate por fin estaban solos y ella le pudo agradecer por los regalos, la carta todo...

Pero cuando llegaron al apartamento de Kate Todo iluminado con una luz baja, música de fondo muy suave y un camino echo con velas desde la puerta hasta la mesa, que ya estaba preparada para comer, ella se giro y le dio a Rick un beso para agradecerle de nuevo por todo y entraron en la casa.

Comieron, bebieron y luego se acurrucaron en el sofá a ver una película aunque hacían más caso de ellos mismos, sus caricias, besos que de la propia película y así se quedaron dormidos


	10. Chapter 10

En este capitulo he recibido ayuda,..;)) Marta_CasGrey gracias por ayudarme con este fic y también gracias a todos lo que comentáis.

Capitulo 10

Tras la larga noche que pasaron juntos, Beckett se despierta temprano para ir a la comisaria aunque no había ningún caso, al menos por ahora, se levanta con cuidado de no despertar a Rick y se va a la ducha, se empieza a quitar el pijama con la ducha abierta para graduar el agua y se mete en la ducha.

Rick comenzó a despertarse al oír la ducha, pero lo primero que hizo fue mirar al lado de la cama, no la vio, la llamo pero no digo nada entonces se levanto, se acercó a la puerta del baño y la escucho tararear una canción, su canción, Castle sonrió, nunca la había oído cantar y era una de las cosas que había descubierto que le encantaba de ella, llamó a la puerta y la abrió. Se metió en la ducha con ella y puso cara de niño enfadado a lo que Kate respondió con una leve carcajada.

-¿Que te pasa, peque?-dijo ella en tono de burla

-No me han dado mi beso de buenos días y vengo a cobrarlo.-y se acerco a ella y la agarró de la cintura apretándola contra el y quedando los dos bajo el chorro de agua.

-Pues...-Lo miro riéndose y se acerco para darle un beso tierno se separo a pocos centímetros de el y le dijo.

-Buenos días, amor

-Buenos días, princesa-contestó el devolviéndole el beso

Y en ese momento en el que estaban tan juntos sonó su teléfono

-Beckett- respondió

-...

-Hola Ryan en menos de media hora estoy allí- Y al decir eso colgó

y se giro hacia Castle para darle un ultimo beso antes de salir de la ducha.

Como dijo en media hora estaba en el escenario del crimen, eran en el apartamento de la víctima, ellos subieron en el ascensor y entraron en el edificio, la chica era joven y muy guapa.

Beckett lo primero que hizo fue hablar con los chicos que le explicaron que el novio de la víctima Oliver Stand fue el que dio el aviso y Beckett le dijo que lo llevaran a la comisaría para allí interrogarle.

La detective Beckett se acercó hasta donde estaba la forense para ver bien a la chica y conocer la causa de la muerte y información para su pizarra.

-Hey Lanie, ¿Que tenemos?.

-Pues esta chica, cuya identificación dice que es Molly Nichols, murió ayer de madrugada entre la 1 y las 2:30, la causa fue una herida de bala en el pecho, pero estaba atada, mira ves-dijo Lanie enseñándole las marcas de la muñeca, puede que la torturaran o quizá hubo sufrido acoso sexual.

Cuando la lleve al deposito sabré más información-

Beckett se fijó nuevamente en Oliver, el novio de la chica, era muy guapo con unos ojos verde claro muy grandes , tenía una mirada bonita, pero para ella ninguna era como la de Castle, y una sonrisa que haría que muchas chicas se derritieran por el. Castle se acercó a ella y le dijo

-Hey ¿Que haces?

-Emmm- Beckett se sonrojo y dijo- Nada... nada.

En la comisaría los chicos empezaron a poner cosas en la pizarra mientras Beckett hablaba con Oliver en la sala de descanso, este le dijo que llegó a casa de trabajar y la encontró así, no pudo evitar que le cayera una lágrima. Beckett sabía que el no había sido y lo dejó irse no sin antes volverse a fijar en el-Ella lo que quería era poner celoso a Castle -

Castle entró un poco serio a la sala de descanso, donde estaba ella, y se fue a la Maquina para hacer dos cafés, cuando acabo se sentó al lado de Beckett y le acercó su café que tenia un corazón. Ella esboó una sonrisa porque sabía que Castle estaba celoso.

-¿A que viene esto? Preguntó Beckett aguantado la carcajada

-Nada, es para que veas que si te quiero. Dijo el

-Castle... se cuando mientes...¿estas celoso?

-¡Celoso!...No porque iba a estarlo...

-Castle...

-Bueno quizá este un poco celoso de que miraras a otro,

-Castle- dijo ella con la voz muy dulce- sabía que te pondrías así, por eso lo e echo, me encanta cuando te pones celoso, eres aún más guapo- dijo Beckett con una sonrisa, pero te voy a compensar esto vale?

Castle ante esa respuesta lo que hizo fue sonreír y le dio un beso asegurándose de que no los veía nadie.

Volvieron al caso y se quedaron hasta tarde en la comisaría consiguieron algunas pistas por el casquillo de la bala,y las huellas que había en el cuerpo, sin duda la habían forzado.

-Castle, vamos a casa- dijo Beckett a Castle casi en un susurro.

-Voy, salgo yo antes, y te espero en el coche.

-Bien.

Se fueron directos al apartamento de Kate, ella decidió darse un baño para relajarse, y dejó a Castle hacer la cena, pero el la cogió, y le dijo que le debía un baño por lo de la mañana, así que se esperaron a terminar de cenar.

Prepararon pasta, ese plato era el favorito de Kate y entre risas y abrazos hicieron la cena, Kate cogió dos copas y abrió una botella de vino para la cena, pusieron la mesa y comieron comentando algo del caso, pero después hablaron sobre ellos, y alguna cosa más sin importancia.

Castle decidió preparar el baño, un baño de espuma con aroma a cerezas, musica relajante y al lado de la Bañera un banquito con dos copas de vino y una caja, era un regalo para Kate.

Kate entró en la ducha semi-desnuda y se acercó a Castle que estaba sin camisa, ella se quito la ropa que le quedaba y espero a que Castle hiciera lo mismo y ambos se metieron en la bañera.

Kate miro el banquito y vio la caja, el regalo, Castle se acerco a su oído y dijo

-Aun no a salido, pensé que te gustaría ser la primera en leerlo.

Kate abrió la caja y vio el libro de Castle, ella pensaba comprárselo, pero el se lo había regalado, el primero, todavía no estaba en las tiendas. Beckett abrió el libro y vio la dedicatoria sin leerla y le paso el libro a él.

Beckett se recostó sobre su pecho y el puso el libro delante de los dos . La dedicatoria ocupaba casi una hoja entera. El sonrió y empezó a leer.

-Para Kate: La persona más asombrosa del mundo, mi compañera, mi amor, Kate te quiero muchísimo y quiero que sepas que después de todo lo que hemos esperado, quiero hacer que esto salga bien, por ti, por nosotros que hemos sufrido demasiado, Kate recuerda que siempre estaré ahí, para lo que necesites, Siempre.

Esa palabra la dijeron los dos a la ve y cuando acabaron se besaron y permanecieron un rato allí, los dos, disfrutando el uno del otro.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Castle había salido a comer con su editora, pero no le había comentado nada a Beckett porque se pondría celosa.

Fueron a un restaurante muy caro, se sentaron uno frente al otro, empezaron a hablar de temas del libro...

-Rick tienes que entregar el libro acabado en dos semanas,

-Ya...

-Tenemos la gira de los primeros libros de Nikki Heat pronto y lo debes entregar antes

-Si, ya lo se...

La editora le paso una mano por encima a la de Rick y este la apartó. En el restaurante entraron Lanie y Espo y miraron hacia la mesa donde estaban ellos pero este no los vio porque estaba de espaldas a la puerta.

-Ese es Castle?- Le dijo Lanie a Espo algo confundida.

-Me parece que si- dijo el confuso también

-Pues voy a hablar con Beckett ya!

-Pero... y nuestra cita...-dijo Espo

-Solo la voy a llamar esto sigue en pie- dijo y le dio un beso saliendo a la puerta del restaurante.

Llamada

Beckett inmediatamente lo cogió

-¿Qué tal tu cita, amiga?-preguntó Beckett

-Va genial, acabamos de llegar al restaurante... pero...-

-Lanie ¿Que pasa?

-He visto al chico escritor...no te enfades- dijo rápido después de la primera frase-Estaba con una rubia que parecía muy cariñosa y... -

-¿Como? Si me dijo que no podíamos quedar porque tenía que escribir-_este me la paga_- pensó ella.

-Beckett, tranquila y deja que el te lo explique, a lo mejor es su editora y son temas de trabajo o yo que se... no te enfades tan pronto con él.

-Bueno...

-Me voy que e dejado a Espo solito

-Vale amiga dijo ella soltando una pequeña carcajada para ocultar su cabreo- Pasadlo bien!

-Nos vemos-se despidieron y Lanie volvió a entrar al restaurante.

Beckett se había ido a la cama pronto ignorando las llamadas y los mensajes de Castle, tenía que pensar en porque el le hacía esto, le había dicho que la quería y ahora estaba con otra, todos esos pensamientos inundaron su mente haciendo que lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo, sonó su móvil, era Castle, pero ella no quería hablar y colgó

Mientras, en el restaurante...

-Por favor, necesito aplazar la gira un mes

-Pero Rick...

-Solo un mes, es o que pido, después si quieres vamos a más sitios a firmar, pero tengo algunos planes para este mes y tengo que resolverlos ya...

-Bueno... pero no mas tiempo.

Castle vio a Lanie salir del restaurante pero decidió no decirle nada, cuando llegó a su casa, intentó hablar de nuevo con Beckett pero no lo consiguió. Entonces el pensó que Lanie le había contado a Beckett lo que vio en el restaurante y ella pensó que la estaba engañando y que no quería volver a verle, al pensar eso a Rick se le partió el alma, no podía pensar en la idea de no volver a estar con su amor, su musa, su novia, después de lo que habían sufrido, no les podía pasar eso.

Al día siguiente Castle fue a ver a Lanie al deposito, a preguntarle si sabía que le pasaba a Kate, no había hablado con ella desde la mañana anterior. Y necesitaba hablar con ella, abrazarla, estar con ella, besarla...

-Hey Lanie- dijo el

-Hola- dijo ella casi sin mirarlo

-¿Sabes que le pasa a Kate?, He intentado hablar con ella pero no contesta a mis llamadas y...

-Si, pero no se si querrás saberlo, ya que anoche estabas tan bien con aquella rubia...

-Es mi editora. Rick la corto

-Si?.. pues ella estaba tan cariñosa contigo y...

-Lanie, te lo voy a explicar, yo fui a cenar ayer con ella, porque quería aplazar un mes la gira para estar con Kate por...-Rick sacó una cajita de su bolsillo y la abrió para mostrársela a ella- Quiero estar con ella para siempre.

-Entonces...dijo Lanie

-Entonces es que la amo y es la mujer de mi vida, y quiero estar el resto de mi vida con ella, pero ahora...

-Rick, ella te quiere y habéis superado cosas peores, mandale un mensaje o llamala, y quedáis, se lo explicas como me lo has explicado a mi y seguro que te perdona,

-Gracias por escucharme Lanie.

-Denada chico escritor.

Lanie le mandó un mensaje a Beckett pidiéndole perdón por el malentendido y diciéndole que Castle la quería y tenían que hablar, ya que habían pasado cosas peores y ….ambos se querían

Beckett no contestó porque cuando acabó de leer el mensaje, llamaron a su puerta.

Ella fue a abrirla y había una carta. Decía:

Kate: se que probablemente estés enfadada pero espero que no sea así y que Lanie te haya contado lo que pasó, quería pedirle un mes de retraso en la gira a mi editora porque, quería, quiero darte una sorpresa, quiero que sepas que eres la mujer de la que estoy enamorado y no te haría daño, por nada del mundo. Te quiero, siempre.

Beckett acabó de leer la carta con lágrimas, y llamó a Castle inmediatamente que apareció en su puerta, al instan de de ella marcar el número.

El le sonrió y empezó a hablar

-Kate, lo siento, tenía que haberte dicho que...-Ella le cortó y se fue directa a sus labios.

-No, Rick, yo lo siento, debí haber confiado en ti,

Ambos se abrazaron como si llevaran meses sin verse y se sentaron en el sofá el le contó porque había cenado con su editora esa noche.

-Y...¿Qué sorpresa es esa?

-No te lo puedo decir, solo que tienes que hacer la maleta y si puedes tomarte unas vacaciones y si no pues cuando vuelva de mi gira, en verano...

-No, estoy segura de que puedo tomarme unas vacaciones, mañana hablaré con Gates y como tengo meses de vacaciones acumulados, no creo que se oponga en que me coja un tiempo.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Beckett le había solicitado a la capitana un mes de vacaciones y para su sorpresa se lo dio c

con la condición de que no llegara ningun caso en las proximas horas, ya que era el día siguiente el día que se iría con Castle a donde el la llevara, porque no se lo quiso decir.

Beckett estaba sentada en su escritorio, con una taza de café entre las manos y observando el reloj en la pantalla de su ordenador, si no llegaba un caso en 20 minutos podría irse por un mes, parecía mentira que le hubiera concedido ese tiempo.

Kate llegó a casa de Castle

-Rick, tengo buenas noticias,...

-¿Si?-dijo el y se acerco para darle un dulce beso en los labios

-Me han dado ese mes libre-

-Perfecto-contesto castle- Pues vamos a hacer las maletas, nos vamos mañana mismo

-Y... puedo saber donde iremos-...dijo cate acer candose a Castle hasta quedar muy cerca de sus labios.

-No, lo siento, es una sorpresa.

Beckett se separo de el, pero Rick la cogió por la cintura u le dio un beso lento, pero muy sensual, Rick empezó a subir la camisa de Kate para poder tocar su piel y Kate le quitó a Castle la camiseta que llevaba puesta sin dejar de besarlo. Castle paro y sijo

-Tenemos que hacer las maletas, ahora continuamos,...

-Pues yo tengo que ir a mi apartamento por la ropa.

-Te acompaño

Cuando regresaron al loft de Castle el hizo su maleta rápido y continuaron lo que dejaron a medias antes de preparar su equipaje. Cuando acabaron un rato más tarde se prepararon para hacer algo de cenar y comieron entre caricias, besos... Les esperaba un día largo.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

La mañana siguiente...

-Amor...buenos días- dijo Kate acariciando la cara de Rick con sus dedos

-Mmmm...-dijo Castle haciendo muecas al sentir las cosquillas de Kate.

-Vamos Castle...dijo y se inclino dejando un lindo beso en la punta de la nariz de Rick, este la cogió y antes de que se separara le dio un dulce beso en los labios

-Buenos días, amor-dijo el

…...

Después de haber desayunado y de que Kate le interrogara con preguntas sobre donde irían y de que Castle no contestara, siempre decía que era una sorpresa...

-Vamos Castle...dame una pista dijo ella acercándose a él y abriéndose los primeros botones de su camisa...

-Mmmm...¿y que me darás a cambio?

-Ella acabo de sacarse su camisa y ante la atenta mirada de el condujo una de las manos de Rick hasta el cierre delantero de su sujetador y se acercó a su oído

-Lo que tu quieras- dijo con una voz que a Castle le pareció la más sexy del mundo.

El la miro y solo dijo

-Vamos en avión y si no salimos ya perderemos el vuelo

-Hum...-pues de esta no te escapas, en cuanto aterricemos en donde sea que vallamos...-dijo ella ya que Castle le había cortado su juego.

-hey amor ven,-dijo Castle con un pañuelo en las manos,-

-¿Que es eso Castle?

-es un pañuelo le dijo , tienes que ir con los ojos tapados porque no quiero que sepas a donde vamos, te prometo que cuando subamos al avión te lo quito.

Ella se dio la vuelta y no pudo evitar sonreír por que esa persona se preocupara tanto por ella y le diera tanto... cuando le puso el pañuelo, ella se dio la vuelta buscando sus labios y le susurro un "te quiero" tan cerca de sus labios...sus labios se juntaron pero esta vez se dieron un beso muy tirno y lento, se separaron y ella le dijo

-Castle, no me sueltes...-casi en un susurro.

-Nunca- le dijo el, cogió las maletas y salio del loft de la mano de Kate guiándola para que no tropezara.

Esta historia va llegando a su fin, como mucho 3 capítulos más...REVIEWS!


End file.
